yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 064
Towards Our Future is the sixty fourth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and the last episode of the Dark Signer arc. Jack loses his position at the front, after being attacked by "Wiraqocha Rasca". The desire of the other two makes Yusei advance and match Goodwin's challenges, leaving him with 1 Life Point due to the "Earthbound Immortal's" effect. The hope of victory is left with Yusei, who is still fighting. Summary The Turbo Duel The duel continues with Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas dueling Rex Goodwin while Crow is out of action. As the duel continues, the King of the Underworld gets closer and sends his minions to attack Yusei and Jack. Akiza Izinski and Luna intervene by attacking the minions with Black Rose Dragon and Ancient Fairy Dragon respectively. With the King of the Underworld fast approaching, Goodwin says that once he reaches the shrine, the Signers will be sacrificed and darkness will reign; but first, they must take some destruction. Yusei says that no matter what, they will keep fighting. Jack agrees, saying that they will not give up. It's Goodwin's turn and he draws a card. Yusei's SPC go to 10, Jack's SPC go to 9 and Rex's SPC go to 6. Yusei realizes that Goodwin will attack Jack because his field is open. Jack activates his Trap Card Demon Chain, negating Sun Dragon Inti's effect and stopping it from attacking or being released. Goodwin then goes on a rant saying Jack said that, "no matter how much a person casts aside, people don't become lonely." Goodwin says this is wrong, saying people fall into loneliness easily and that loneliness is death. He tells Jack that before death, a person doesn't think about friends or himself, much less about bonds and that its an obvious thing since he falls into death alone. He then proposes to Jack the idea of turning him back into who he was when he was King of Turbo Duels by having him feel loneliness and despair once more. He then activates the effect of Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca and reduces Jacks Life Points to 1. Jack's Demon's Chain is destroyed due to his Life Points being below 1000, giving Inti the ability to attack Jack directly. Goodwin tells Jack to look at and feel the death before his eyes and orders the King of the Underworld to sacrifice him. The King of the Underworld shoots a blast across New Domino City at the duel, causing Jack to lose control of his Duel Runner. Goodwin asks Jack if he feels death and despair. Jack tells him that he feels despair and loneliness, but only because death isn't before them. Jack then crashes into the geoglyph flame and flies off of his Duel Runner, excluding him from the duel. He tells Yusei that, even though his Duel Runner isn't beside him, his feelings are. Jack then looks at his face down card that he set earlier. Crow then says that, even though their Life Points are at 1, their feelings are at 1000. Leo and Trudge encourages Yuseo to win. Yusei continues the duel, saying that he has received everyone's feelings. Goodwin asks Yusei if he is trying to lessen the fear of the death before his very eyes. He then sets one card and ends his turn. Yusei takes his turn and draws a card. Yusei's SPC go to 11 and Rex's SPC go to 7. He then activates Junk Archers effect, but it gets negated and destroyed by Goodwin's Trap Card Temper of Vei Mahse. Yusei then summons Shield Warrior with 1600 DEF and ends his turn by setting one card face-down. Goodwin mocks him by asking if Shield Warrior is everyone's feelings. He then tells Yusei that defense is meaningless against Wiraqocha Rasca, telling him that he let Yusei taste death and loneliness; that there, bonds don't exist. Rex takes his turn. Yusei's SPC go to 12 and Rex's SPC go to 8. He tells Yusei that he'll take him where Jack and Crow are. He then activates his Earthbound Immortals effect and reduces Yuei down to 1 Life Point and his SPC down to 9. Goodwin tells Yusei to feel the despair and death, but Yusei says that he will not be discouraged, not yet; saying that, as long as their is hope, he won't despair and the support for that hope is the bonds he shares with his friends. Yusei takes his turn. Yusei's SPC go to 10 and Rex's SPC go to 9. He activates the Spell Card Speed Spell - Angel Baton to draw two cards at the cost of discarding one after. He then summons Debris Dragon with 1000 ATK and special summons Sonic Chick from the graveyard due to Debris Dragon's effect with 300 ATK. He then tunes all of them together and Synchro Summons Stardust Dragon to the field with 2500 ATK. Goodwin tells him that this is as far as Yusei goes as his ATK Points are too low. Yusei denies it, saying that through his friends bonds, hope will not be weakened. Goodwin asks what he means which prompts Yusei to activate Crow's Trap Card Blackwing - Anchor which increases Yusei's ATK by 2500 due to Blackwing Armor Master's effect. Yusei then destroys Sun Dragon Inti and due to Stardust Dragon's effect, the white dragon is not destroyed. Rex's Life Points go down to 5900 and his SPC go down to 8. Goodwin sighs and says that the cycle of Signers and Dark Signers won't end this way. He then Special Summons Moonlight Dragon Quilla but is unable due to Yusei activating Jack's Trap Card, High Rulers Conquest. With that, Yusei ends his turn telling Goodwin that as long as they aren't lonely, they won't fall into despair. After that, Stardust Dragon returned to the field. Goodwin tells Yusei that he has fallen into complete darkness and perfect despair. He continues to tell him that he can't reset the world until he becomes a God. Yusei then asks if he has forgotten Rudger Goodwin to which Rex Goodwin doesn't understand. Yusei explains that Goodwin went against fate once when he went off the Daedalus Bridge, but only because he wanted to reach his brother. Yusei reminds Goodwin that the arm he has is Rudger's. Goodwin replies that it doesn't matter as Yusei's Life Points are at 1 and the King of the Underworld is getting closer and closer. He tells Yusei that as long as Jack and Crow can't resume riding, victory is his once he defeats Yusei. It's Rex's turn and he draws a card. Yuse's SPC go to 11 and Rex's SPC go to 9. Good decided to use Wiraqocha Rasca's effect to attack Yusei directly and eliminating the remaining of Yusei's Life Points. The Earthbound Immortal go straight at the Signer until he heard Jack's voice saying to use one of Yusei's card right now. Yusei understand why Jack hasn't used one of his cards. Yusei activates the Continuous Trap Card Forceful Stop to end Goodwin's Battle Phase by placing one card from the field into the Graveyard. Wiraqocha Rasca's attack is stopped. Shocked by it, Goodwin activates the Trap Card Meteor Prominence to inflict 2000 points of damage to his opponent by discarding 2 cards. Featured Duels Crow, Jack Atlas and Yusei Fudo vs. Rex Goodwin :...continued from previous episode. Jack activates "Demon Chain", prevent "Sun Dragon Inti" from attacking. Rex activates the effect of "Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca" allowing him to reduce Jack's Life Points to 1 and destroying "Demon Chain" through it's effect. Rex places one card face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Yusei activates the effect of "Junk Archer" to remove "Sun Dragon Inti" from play, Rex activates "Temper of Vai Mahse" negating the effect of "Junk Archer" and destroying it. Yusei summons "Shield Warrior" (DEF: 1600) and places 1 card face-down in his Spell & Trap card zone and ends his turn. Res activates the effect of "Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca" to reduce Yusei's life points to 1 (Yusei Life Points: 1 SPC: 9). Rex ends his turn. Yusei activates "Speed Spell - Angel Baton" drawing "Sonic Chick" and "Debris Dragon", and discarding "Sonic Chick" to the Graveyard. Yusei Summons "Debris Dragon" (ATK: 1000) and activated it's effect to Special Summon "Sonic Chick" (ATK: 300), Yusei then Synchro Summons "Stardust Dragon" (ATK: 2500). Yusei activates the effect of Crow's "Blackwing - Anchor" increasing the ATK of "Stardust Dragon" (ATK: 5000), Yusei attacks "Sun Dragon Inti" with "Stardust Dragon" (Rex Goodwin Life Points: 5900 SPC: 7). Rex activates the effect of "Sun Dragon Inti", Yusei activates the effect of "Stardust Dragon" negating the effect of "Sun Dragon Inti". Rex activates the effect of "Moonlight Dragon Quilla" and Special Summons it, Yusei activates High Rulers Conquest negating the Special Summon of "Moonlight Dragon Quilla". Yusei Special Summons "Stardust Dragon" (ATK: 2500) and ends his turn. Rex attacks Yusei directly with "Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca", Yusei activates "Forceful Stop" sending itself to the Graveyard to end the Battle Phase. Rex Goodwin activates Meteor Prominence allowing him to discard 2 cards and inflict 2000 points of damage to the opponent. Yusei activates "Joint Future" allowing him to negate the effect of Meteor Prominence by discarding a card. Rex activates the effect of Meteor Prominence allowing him to add it to his hand during his Draw Phase. Yusei activates the second effect of "Joint Future" allowing him to send Meteor Prominence from the Graveyard back to Rex Goodwin's Deck. Rex ends his turn. Yusei draws "Salvation Dragon - Savior Dragon". Yusei Special summons "Stardust Xiaolong" (ATK: 100) and then Normal Summons "Salvation Dragon - Savior Dragon" (ATK: 0), he then Synchro Summons "Savior Star Dragon" (ATK: 3800). Yusei attacks "Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca" with "Savior Star Dragon", he then activates "Synchro Baton" allowing him to increase the ATK of "Savior Star Dragon" by 600 points for every Synchro Monster in the Graveyard (ATK: 6200) (Rex Goodwin's Life Points: 0).